Facade
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "If you look at the buildings, you'll find that one part looks as if it was designed by one man, and you go around and look at another facade and it looks as if it was designed by another man, you see." - Minoru Yamasaki. [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]
1. Part 1

**Facade**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the fic_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_"Love is like the truth, sometimes it prevails, sometimes it hurts."_ **[Victor M. Garcia Jr.]

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menarik kenop pintu. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang dan kedua matanya melebar karena terkejut saat percakapan dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan sampai ke telinganya.

"Semua ini akan lebih mudah kalau kau tidak bersamanya, Naruto. Harus berapa kali aku memintamu untuk menjauhi lelaki itu, huh? Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku?"

Sebelah tangan sang Haruno yang ada di samping tubuh mengepal kuat saat mendengar respon yang diberikan sahabat dekatnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto masih bisa tertawa pada kondisi seperti ini. Kemarahan yang sempat hilang kini kembali dirasakan gadis cantik itu.

Sakura tahu kalau Naruto bukan tipe yang senang melanggar janji tapi seperti yang banyak orang katakan, cinta bisa merubah seseorang. Ini bukan kali pertama sahabatnya itu tidak datang ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya bertemu dua jam yang lalu dan kenyataan itu membuat emosinya terpancing—karena ia tahu siapa yang menjadi alasan Naruto tidak bisa datang untuk menemuinya.

Sakura tahu bahwa ia memiliki batasan yang tidak bisa dilewati. Sebagai seorang sahabat, sudah seharusnya ia mendukung semua keputusan yang diambil pemuda pirang itu dan ada di dekatnya kapanpun ia dibutuhkan—hanya saja, untuk satu hal ini, Sakura harus menolak keputusan sang Uzumaki dan membiarkan dirinya didorong menjauh oleh sosok yang sudah dikenalnya selama tujuh tahun itu.

Naruto yang ia kenal bukanlah sosok yang menyukai kekerasan, baik dalam bentuk verbal ataupun dalam bentuk fisik. Seburuk apapun keadaan yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan berpikir sebelum mengatakan ataupun mengambil keputusan apapun. Setinggi apapun kemarahan yang Naruto rasakan, siswa tingkat akhir Konoha High itu lebih memilih untuk meluapkan emosi negatif itu dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar untuk menghindari kemungkinan ia meluapkan kemarahan pada siapapun. Fakta tadi membuat Sakura hampir tidak mempercayai kemampuan pendengarannya saat mendapatkan kabar kalau Naruto terlibat perkelahian hingga membuatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk yang pertama kalinya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah, _baachan. _Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti dan berusaha memenuhi semua keinginan yang ditujukan mereka padaku, tapi kali ini aku ingin bersikap egois dan mempertahankan hubunganku dengannya."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, bocah? Aku mengatakan ini untuk kebaikanmu."

Keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan yang belum juga dimasuki Sakura nyatanya tidak berlangsung lama, karena Naruto sepertinya sudah memiliki balasan untuk dilontarkan.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Kurasa itu cukup untuk digunakan sebagai alasan."

Pengakuan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda berkulit _tan _itu membuat kepalan tangan Sakura makin mengerat. Setelah semua yang terjadi pada Naruto, kenapa dia masih mau mempertahankan semuanya? Setelah semua yang dilakukan pada Naruto, kenapa dia masih bisa mencintai orang itu?

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa bersikap sebodoh ini."

Sakura memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur dan meninggalkan koridor tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan pengakuan ataupun penjelasan (yang menurutnya) tidak masuk akal dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Senyum yang terulas di wajah Haruno Sakura lenyap saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan! _Kau terlambat. Bukankah kemarin kau berjanji datang dua jam yang lalu?"

Dengan semua ketenangan yang ia miliki, sang pemilik nama berusaha untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada sosok yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang ditempati sahabatnya. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tahu kalau ia tidak boleh membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

"Aku harus menggantikan Ino piket sepulang sekolah. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu, Naru?"

"Tentu. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang, jadi aku meminta Sasuke datang untuk menemaniku."

Sakura berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk mengulaskan senyum. Dengan semua ketenangan yang ia miliki, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu melangkah dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur sahabatnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus sinis ketika melihat tangan lelaki bernama Sasuke itu digenggam oleh sebelah tangan Naruto yang masih dipenuhi lilitan perban di bagian pergelangan dan beberapa jarinya.

"Oh, apa kau sudah menyampaikan permintaanku pada Iruka _sensei? _Apa dia mau memberiku kesempatan mengikuti ulangan susulan?"

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk dan membalas tatapan mata sahabatnya. "_Sensei _akan datang ke sini dan mengawasimu langsung. _Sensei _juga memintaku memberitahumu kalau soal yang akan kau dapatkan berbeda dengan apa yang sudah kukerjakan, jadi kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh."

Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jari, menerima kondisi yang diberikan sahabat dan guru favoritnya. Pandangannya beralih saat Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap sepasang mata beriris oniks milik kekasihnya.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Hn."

"Sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus menemanimu di sini, _Dobe. _Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

Sakura membuang pandangan, memilih untuk tidak melihat sorot sedih dari mata sahabatnya sementara kedua tangannya yang ada di pangkuan sudah terkepal sejak Naruto mengalihkan pandangan darinya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau akan datang menjengukku besok, kan?"

Dari sudut matanya Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto dan itu membuat ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menatap kekasih mereka dengan pandangan dingin dan kosong seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa seseorang mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mempedulikan mereka seperti itu? Sakura yakin kalau memang ada yang salah dengan isi kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku bisa datang."

Setelah menepuk puncak kepala si pemuda pirang, akhirnya Sakura bisa menarik napas lega karena tidak lagi ada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang tidak ia sukai. Pandangannya kini kembali tertuju pada Naruto yang masih menatap pintu kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau mendengar percakapanku dan Tsunade _baachan _kemarin, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat sang gadis membulatkan mata. Darimana sahabatnya itu bisa tahu? Ia ingat kalau dirinya baru bertemu dengan Naruto satu jam setelah ia memilih pergi dari depan pintu.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalian membicarakan Sasuke," Sakura mengakui dengan nada tenang, "dan aku sependapat dengan Tsunade-_san. _Kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, Naruto."

Naruto melepaskan tawa, membuat lawan bicaranya melemparkan pandangan heran. Sakura tidak menangkap hal yang lucu dari ucapan yang ia lontarkan, itulah kenapa respon yang diberikan si pemuda pirang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama, itulah kenapa aku selalu ragu untuk mengakuimu sebagai sahabatku."

Sakura harus mengakui kalau perkataan yang sampai ke telinganya itu membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Justru karena aku sahabatmu, aku harus berkata dengan jujur dan memberitahumu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama dan aku muak mendengarnya."

Jika tadi Sakura merasa dadanya berdenyut nyeri, kali ini ia merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana napasnya terputus karena ucapan sang Uzumaki. Selama mereka berteman, Naruto belum pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura mendapatkan perkataan kasar dari pemilik kulit _tan _itu.

"Aku sudah lelah mendengar semua penilaian negatif mengenai hubunganku dan Sasuke. Aku tahu kalau memang tidak seharusnya seorang pemuda jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa perhatianku tertuju, bukan?"

Bukan itu masalahnya. Menurut Sakura, bukan itu masalah yang ada di hubungan Naruto. Ia tidak keberatan jika sahabatnya ini lebih tertarik kepada seorang pemuda, selama Naruto bisa menerima keunikannya itu dengan baik dan tidak mempedulikan opini orang-orang yang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan negatif dan tidak mempedulikan kebaikannya.

"Aku sudah lelah mendengar semua perkataan buruk mengenai hubunganku dan Sasuke. Dia memang lima tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat masalah dari perbedaan usia kami. Diluar sana ada banyak pasangan yang memiliki jarak usia yang lebih jauh dari kami dan mereka tidak mendapatkan masalah, lalu kenapa hubunganku dipermasalahkan?"

Ini juga bukan. Sakura tidak menganggap perbedaan usia mengambil peran dalam penilaiannya mengenai hubungan yang dimiliki Naruto. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan Naruto untuk mengencani seseorang yang lebih tua ataupun lebih muda, karena baginya usia tidak seratus persen menentukan keberhasilan dari sebuah hubungan.

Permasalahan utama yang membuat dirinya keberatan dengan hubungan Naruto adalah orang yang dipilih pemuda itu untuk dijadikan kekasih. Diantara sekian banyak orang, kenapa Naruto harus menjatuhkan pilihan kepada Sasuke? Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar..." Sakura memijat sisi kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang mulai ia dapatkan dari percakapan mereka. "Beritahu aku kenapa kau terus bersikeras mempertahankan hubunganmu."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberitahumu? Aku sudah memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan semacam itu berulang-ulang pada yang lain, tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih memintaku untuk menyudahi semuanya."

Naruto menolehkan kepala, menatap gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap pintu kamar. Ia makin menyandarkan tubuh pada tumpukan bantal yang sejak tadi menyangga punggungnya.

"Dari apa yang kau katakan sebelum ini, aku menyimpulkan kalau kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau nyatanya tidak jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang tidak mengenalku."

Sang Haruno menggelengkan kepala, enggan menerima penilaian yang dilemparkan padanya. Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal tidak akan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti ini kepada siapapun, terlebih padanya. Kemana sahabatnya pergi?

Sakura tahu kalau cinta memang bisa merubah seseorang, tapi kenapa perasaan itu malah merubah Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa perasaan itu malah membutakannya? Kenapa perasaan itu malah menyesatkannya?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, tapi kau harus mendengar dan membuka mata lebar-lebar! Kau mungkin mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mencintaimu! Semua orang tahu hal ini, tapi kenapa kau tidak juga menyadarinya, huh?"

Sakura berharap suaranya yang kian meninggi tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor, karena ia tidak akan mau pergi sebelum pemuda yang masih menolak untuk menatapnya ini sadar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku, ataupun Tsunade-_san_, ataupun Namikaze-_san _untuk menerima orang seperti itu sebagai kekasihmu? Kau boleh saja tidak mendengar perkataanku dan Tsunade-_san _karena kami memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi kau harus memikirkan perasaan ayahmu. Dia lebih mengenalmu daripada kami, penilaiannya jelas lebih baik daripada kami."

Tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang lawan bicara membuat tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Jangan sebut ayahku dalam masalah ini."

Jika ada orang yang lebih keras kepala untuk menentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato yang notabene merupakan ayah sekaligus satu-satunya orang tua yang dimiliki Naruto, mengingat Uzumaki Kushina, istrinya telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menelan ludah paksa dan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kontak mata dengan pemuda pirang yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Ayahmu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubunganmu sebelum ini, apa kau ingat? Dia tidak pernah mengomentari hubunganmu dengan Gaara saat kita duduk di bangku _junior high. _Dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun saat kau dekat dengan Shikamaru beberapa saat setelah kita menjadi siswa _senior high. _Dia tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadimu sebelum ini, jadi ketika dia menentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, seharusnya kau tahu kalau memang ada yang salah dengan keputusan yang kau ambil!"

Sakura membulatkan mata saat sebuah tawa sinis meluncur mulus dari bibir lawan bicaranya. Setelah semua emosi yang ia luapkan, ia tentu tidak memprediksi kalau akan mendapatkan balasan semacam ini.

"Apa yang kau tahu mengenai kesalahanku, huh? Diluar penilaian dan pemikiran negatifmu terhadap Sasuke, apa yang kau tahu tentang dia? Apa yang kau tahu tentang hubungan kami?"

Sakura tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan emosi dan juga air matanya. Mendengar perkataan semacam itu dari Naruto benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya. Kalau ada orang yang memiliki hak untuk mempertanyakan semua ini, bukankah itu adalah dirinya? Gadis berkulit putih itu mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah," ungkapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Benar, aku memang tidak tahu apa semua kesalahan yang kau buat. Benar, aku memang selalu berpikiran dan memberikan penilaian negatif kepada Sasuke. Benar, aku memang tidak tahu apapun mengenai hubungan kalian," Sakura menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang kian meluap. "Tapi kau pikir kenapa semua itu terjadi, huh? Beberapa minggu setelah kalian menjalin hubungan, kau menutup diri dariku! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku karena tidak lagi mengenali sahabatku sejak saat itu?"

Lepas sudah. Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Sakura tidak tahu apalagi yang tersisa dari hubungannya dan Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini," Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini ia sudah bangun dari kursinya. "Lihat lebam di pipi dan sobekan di ujung bibirmu. Lihat kedua lenganmu yang masih diperban. Lihat semua yang kau dapatkan karena Sasuke, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyadarinya juga? Dia melukaimu! Dia bukan lelaki yang pantas kau cintai!"

Sakura memang terkejut saat pertama kali mendengar kalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit karena berkelahi. Ia lebih terkejut saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang jauh dari kata baik—dengan lebam di beberapa bagian tubuh dan juga dua tulang rusuk yang patah. Seperti yang terjadi kemarin, ia juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan sebelum masuk ke kamar rawat. Bukan percakapan antara si pemuda pirang dan dokternya, tapi antara pemuda itu dan kekasihnya.

_"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk menjauhiku? Apa yang tidak kau pahami dari perintahku itu, _Dobe_?"_

_ "Dan apa kau pikir aku akan menjauhimu setelah hal ini terjadi? Berhenti lari dariku. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang bisa terjadi selama aku bisa bersamamu."_

_ "Aku hanya akan melukaimu, Naruto."_

_ "Kau tidak melukaiku, Sasuke."_

_ "_Stop make a fool of yourself._"_

_ "_I will never stop and you know that._"_

Sebelumnya Sakura hanya pernah mendengar istilah Stockholm Syndrom dari buku dan artikel yang tidak sengaja ia baca dan ia tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan melihat fenomena psikologi itu langsung di depan matanya.

Selama Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia melihat sahabatnya itu terluka—terkadang hanya berupa lebam, terkadang berupa luka sobek, dan yang paling parah adalah luka yang membuatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit seperti sekarang—dan semua hal itu terjadi tiap kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memang tidak mendengar langsung mengenai rencana kedua pemuda itu saat akan berkencan, tapi Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Naruto membatalkan semua janji yang sebelumnya dia buat. Sasuke adalah alasan tunggal yang bisa membuat Naruto tidak mempedulikan hal lain dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengosongkan jadwal agar mereka bisa bertemu. Sasuke selalu menjadi penyebab Naruto berlari meninggalkan sekolah beberapa detik setelah jam pelajaran selesai tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

Sakura mengerti kalau memang tidak mudah bagi sahabatnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya, mengingat Sasuke selalu menghabiskan hampir semua waktunya di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Semua kelas tambahan dan juga kursus yang dilakukan Naruto juga membuat kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu semakin tipis, itulah kenapa pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menemui Sasuke saat lelaki itu memberitahu kalau ia memiliki waktu luang.

Mungkin Naruto memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya, tapi sedikit banyak Sakura bisa menangkap bagaimana hubungan mereka berjalan—sekaligus bagaimana Naruto terus membiarkan luka demi luka ia dapatkan di hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sahabatku, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku tidak melihat wajahmu untuk beberapa waktu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_ohohoho, akhirnya saya bisa menuangkan ide yang terus berputar di kepala saya ini ke dalam sebuah _fic._ Awalnya saya berniat untuk membuat _fic _ini sebagai sebuah _oneshot, _tapi karena terlalu panjang, jadi saya putuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua bagian. _So... review for the first part? _^^


	2. Part 2

**Facade**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"The truth is like a scalpel. The truth is painful." **_[don Miguel Ruiz]

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebuah helaan napas kembali meluncur dari seorang Haruno Sakura saat gadis itu menyadari bagaimana buruk sikap yang ia tunjukkan dua minggu yang lalu kepada sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, kenapa ia memilih untuk menghakimi Naruto? Ugh. Gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar merasa buruk saat menyadari kalau ia _memang _tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengenal sang Uzumaki.

"Semoga dia mau memaafkanku," gumamnya sembari meraih tas dimana bungkusan cokelat kesukaan si pemuda pirang berada beberapa saat setelah _sensei-_nya meninggalkan kelas.

Sudah dua hari Naruto tidak masuk dan menurut Iruka yang sempat menjenguknya kemarin, murid kesayangannya itu terkena demam dan keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ke sekolah selama dua atau tiga hari. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, gadis berambut merah muda itu segera melangkah meninggalkan kelas dan menuju halte. Ia hanya harus menaiki satu bus dan berhenti di dua halte dari sekolahnya untuk mencapai kediaman sahabat pirangnya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri sekaligus menghindari Naruto selama satu minggu penuh, Sakura akhirnya menyadari kalau ia sudah melakukan hal yang paling tidak disukai sahabatnya itu, yakni memberikan penilaian subjektif dan menghakimi. Butuh waktu satu minggu bagi Sakura untuk menyadari kesalahannya, dan butuh waktu tambahan satu minggu baginya untuk memberanikan diri berhadapan dengan sang Uzumaki untuk meminta maaf secara langsung.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki, itulah kenapa ia tidak heran saat kakinya tanpa ragu turun dari bis dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana targetnya berada. Taman bermain, minimarket dan kafe mungil yang ia lewati menjadi tempat mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu saat Naruto ditinggal sendirian oleh sang ayah yang bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota dewan kota. Kemandirian yang dimiliki Naruto membuat pemuda itu tidak pernah melemparkan protes tiap kali ia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri selama sang ayah pergi dinas dan Sakura saat mengagumi hal itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang saat ia semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto di pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia memang sama sekali tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke selain dari penilaian pribadi yang terbentuk di kepalanya dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu darimana Sasuke berasal, dimana lelaki itu bekerja, dimana lelaki itu tinggal—Sakura benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai pemilik rambut _raven _itu dan ia makin merasa bersalah karena sudah menyalahkan Naruto, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah menanyakan apapun mengenai sosok yang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian pemuda itu.

Memang masih sulit baginya untuk menerima hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi kali ini Sakura sudah membulatkan tekad untuk berusaha memahami keduanya mulai dari awal. Naruto adalah salah satu sosok yang tidak mau ia hapus dari hidupnya, karena itu ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mulai mengenal Sasuke—dan siapa tahu mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki sikap lelaki dingin itu sedikit demi sedikit setelah mereka saling mengenal.

Senyum puas yang terulas di wajah sang gadis lenyap dan digantikan dengan sepasang mata yang membulat terkejut saat melihat sosok dari orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan berlari dari arah berlawanan. Sakura tanpa sadar menahan napas saat melihat sorot marah sekaligus aura gelap yang melingkupi lelaki yang ternyata memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Sejak kapan wajah Uchiha itu bisa menunjukkan emosi yang begitu kuat seperti ini? Tidak. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah **apa** yang sudah membuat Sasuke seperti itu?

Dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa, Sakura berlari mengikuti sang Uchiha. Ia mengumpat pelan saat pintu _lift _yang baru saja dimasuki Sasuke tertutup, tidak memberikan kesempatan sang Haruno untuk ikut menaikinya. Ia segera menekan tombol panah ke arah atas dari _lift _lain yang ada tepat di sebelah _lift _yang dinaiki Sasuke. Sebuah helaan napas lega meluncur dari mulutnya saat akhirnya ia bisa kembali menyusul lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

Sakura masih berusaha menyusul saat lelaki itu tanpa ragu membuka salah satu pintu kamar dari gedung apartemen yang mereka masuki. Hubungan lelaki itu dengan Naruto pasti sudah sangat dekat, karena tidak mungkin Naruto bisa memberikan kode keamanan dengan mudah kepada orang yang tidak ia percayai, bukan? Dengan cepat Sakura menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk tanpa diundang ke dalam apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto dan ayahnya.

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

Teriakan yang ia yakini meluncur dari mulut Sasuke dan disusul oleh suara pukulan keras membuat Sakura membeku di tempat dengan rasa takut yang mulai melingkupi tubuhnya. Raut wajah Sasuke yang ia lihat tadi sudah cukup membuatnya gentar dan mendengar geraman kesal sekaligus suara pukulan membuatnya ragu untuk ikut campur kedalam masalah yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU, HUH?"

Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jari dan meremasnya pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada situasi seperti ini. Apa ia harus mendekati asal keributan? Atau diam? Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia beranjak dari posisinya sekarang?

"SELAMA INI AKU MENAHAN DIRI DAN AKU MENYESAL TIDAK MELAKUKAN INI SEJAK DULU!"

Suara pukulan dan suara tubuh yang terjatuh membuat sang Haruno memejamkan mata dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, menghalangi pekikan panik yang hampir meluncur. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"KAU—"

"SASUKE, BERHENTI! SASUKE, JANGAN— SASUKE— AH!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadar dan mengingat tujuan awal kenapa ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun saat kakinya bergerak cepat membawa tubuhnya menuju arah lokasi perkelahian.

"SASUKE!"

Sepasang mata beriris hijau milik Sakura kembali membulat dan secara refleks ia mengambil dua langkah mundur, kembali ke ambang pintu dari ruangan yang ia kenali sebagai kamar Naruto. Ia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

"Kalian berdua benar-benar..." Tsunade menghela napas panjang melihat dua sosok yang sudah sering ia lihat sejak satu tahun terakhir. "Apa kalian tahu kekacauan apa yang bisa terjadi kalau _pers _sampai mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku tahu, itulah kenapa aku membawanya kemari dan tidak ke rumah sakit. Luka yang dia dapatkan kali ini membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan alasan bodoh semacam jatuh dari tangga, terpeleset, atau sebagainya."

Sang dokter menarik napas panjang, setuju dengan keputusan yang dibuat Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto ke kediamannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hari libur yang akhirnya ia dapatkan setelah dua bulan bekerja tanpa jeda akan dikejutkan dengan kemunculan pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Sasuke meraih kapas dan botol berisi cairan antiseptik dari tangan Tsunade. "Kurasa kau harus menenangkan Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Wanita cantik itu membiarkan Sasuke menggantikan posisinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur dimana Naruto tengah berbaring dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Walaupun raut wajah dan nada suara yang digunakan lawan bicaranya terdengar tenang, Tsunade tahu bagaimana kacaunya emosi yang sedang disembunyikan sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau yakin aku boleh memberitahunya?"

"Apa membiarkannya bertanya-tanya adalah hal yang lebih baik?" Sasuke dengan lembut dan hati-hati mulai membersihkan luka yang ada di wajah kekasihnya. "Dia sudah terlibat sejauh ini, jadi kita tidak punya pilihan selain memberitahukan semuanya—dan memaksanya untuk menutup mulut."

Kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan Sasuke membuat Tsunade mengerlingkan mata. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia sudah memahami betul apa yang harus ia lakukan pada orang-orang yang mengetahui rahasia besar yang mereka sembunyikan. Setelah memastikan kalau Sasuke menggantikan tugasnya dengan benar, ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar tamu.

Sakura mengangkat pandangan saat secangkir teh diletakkan tepat dihadapannya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sosok yang ia kenali sebagai dokter pribadi sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengatakan semua ini padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa membantah permintaan Sasuke karena apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Kau harus tahu dan kami harus memastikan kau tidak membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun."

Sakura menolehkan kepala dengan cepat dan melemparkan tatapan takut pada wanita yang duduk di ujung sofa yang juga ia tempati. Tangannya yang hendak meraih cangkir kembali ia tarik dan ia letakkan di atas pangkuan dengan keadaan terkepal. Tawa pelan yang meluncur dari mulut Tsunade membuat sang gadis kembali menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Kau memang sedang ada dalam masalah serius, tapi kau tidak akan mati hanya karena hal ini," papar Tsunade disertai tatapan geli. Reaksi yang diberikan siswi _senior high _ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Sakura membisikkan kata 'maaf' dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Kejadian yang ia lihat di apartemen Naruto sudah membuatnya sangat terkejut dan takut, jadi sangat wajar kalau saat ini kepalanya terisi oleh ratusan pikiran negatif. Sekali lagi, hal semacam ini hanya pernah ia baca di buku dan ia tidak mengira akan mengalaminya sendiri seperti sekarang.

"Sebelum aku membuka mulutku dan menceritakan apapun, aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat."

Tsunade tahu ketakutan dan kekhwatiran yang dirasakan lawan bicaranya, itulah kenapa ia sabar menunggu kesiapan sang Haruno untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum mereka bertiga datang ke apartemennya.

"Aku berniat menjenguknya karena Iruka _sensei _memberitahuku kalau Naruto jatuh sakit."

Sang dokter memberikan respon berupa gumaman lembut. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyamankan posisi duduknya karena ia tahu kalau percakapan ini tidak akan berlangsung singkat.

"Sasuke selalu menunjukkan raut datar ketika kami bertemu, itulah kenapa aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya berjalan dengan marah ke apartemen Naruto. Aku refleks mengikutinya dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah tindakanku itu adalah hal yang baik atau buruk."

Tentu saja penilaian mengenai keputusan yang diambil gadis ini jatuh ke wilayah abu-abu. Di satu sisi, Tsunade akan mengatakan kalau Sakura sudah melakukan hal yang benar karena kemunculannya membuat posisi Sasuke menguat, tapi di sisi lain Tsunade berpendapat kalau tindakan tanpa persiapan gadis itu merupakan hal yang ceroboh karena masalah yang sejak dulu ia ketahui ini menjadi semakin rumit untuk diselesaikan.

Wanita cantik itu menarik napas panjang saat menyadari kalau cepat atau lambat kepalanya akan kembali terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak memikirkan pasangan kekasih yang ada di kamar tamu.

"Yang tidak aku mengerti..." Sakura memilin ujung rok dari seragam yang masih ia kenakan, "kenapa Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa dia tidak meminta tolong pada siapapun?"

Tsunade mengerlingkan mata bosan saat menyadari kalau Sakura ternyata belum benar-benar menangkap poin penting dari masalah yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali pertanyaan yang sama terulang di kepalanya selama lima tahun terakhir, tapi tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk memahami apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Apa kau pikir Naruto bisa meminta tolong?" tanyanya yang membuat Sakura kembali menolehkan kepala. "Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, apa kau pikir dia bisa meminta tolong? Kau tentu tahu siapa yang terlibat dalam kekacauan ini, bukan?"

Sakura tentu tahu siapa yang terlibat. Pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda itu tahu siapa yang Naruto hadapi. Gadis manis itu tahu seberapa besar masalah yang dimiliki Naruto dan menurutnya karena itulah sang sahabat harus meminta tolong.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, kau pasti tahu seberapa besar pentingnya orang itu bagi Naruto." Tsunade menarik napas panjang. "Sebagai sahabatnya juga kau pasti tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menjebloskan ayahnya sendiri ke dalam penjara."

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar sebelum mendorongnya pelan dan melangkah masuk. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh saat Tsunade bangun dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

_"Never better."_

Putri keluarga Haruno itu mengulaskan senyum dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang ditempati si pemuda berambut pirang. Walaupun ini adalah hari ketiga ia berkunjung ke apartemen Tsunade yang menjadi rumah rawat sahabatnya, Sakura masih tidak bisa terbiasa melihat perban yang melilit di kepala Naruto dan juga di beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Sakura-_chan."_

"Uh._ Gomen."_

"Hei," Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk puncak kepala sang gadis sekaligus membuat tatapan dari sepasang mata beriris hijau itu kembali tertuju padanya, "aku tidak marah padamu."

_Tapi sudah sepantasnya kau marah padaku. _Sakura berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan apa yang ia pikirkan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia kembali menatap selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Naruto.

"Aku sudah memikirkan perkataanmu sewaktu kita di rumah sakit dan harus kuakui kalau kau benar. Aku tidak memberitahumu apapun, jadi wajar kalau kau memiliki penilaian negatif kepada Sasuke—dan karena itu adalah kesalahanku, tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu."

"Tidak, Naru. Aku mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai orang yang kau sayangi, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau marah padaku."

Naruto mengulaskan senyum. Dari nada bicara yang digunakan Sakura, ia tahu kalau gadis di depannya ini sedang merasa gugup. Setelah mengetahui semua hal yang selama ini mati-matian ia tutupi, tentu saja Sakura akan merasa takut dan canggung seperti sekarang. Itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia adalah lelaki yang baik; suami yang baik untuk ibuku dan ayah yang baik untukku, putranya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ikatan darah denganku dan aku ingin melindunginya dari apapun," Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamar yang ada di posisi sejajar dengan tempat tidurnya.

Sang Haruno mengangkat kepala dan menatap pemuda yang tengah memperlihakan sorot mata kosong. Perkataan Tsunade dari percakapan mereka tempo hari kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_ "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi dari semua yang diceritakan Naruto padaku, Namikaze-san sepertinya mengalami _stress_ berat setelah Uzumaki-_san_ meninggal dan mulai bersikap kasar ketika dia emosi."_

"Mungkin kau menganggap semua ini tidak masuk akal, tapi aku ingin kau menutup mulutmu dan menganggap apa yang kau lihat hari itu sebagai kenyataan yang tidak pernah terjadi."

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk kembali menutup mulut dan mencegah protes yang sudah di ujung bibir. Lima tahun. Lima tahun Naruto menerima semua perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya dan pemuda ini masih ingin terus melindungi lelaki itu? Gadis pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau itu menarik napas panjang.

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui hal ini? Selain Tsunade, Sasuke dan diriku?"

"...tidak ada," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain mengetahui kejelekan ayahku sendiri dan aku tidak mungkin membuka ini dimuka umum. Aku tidak ingin dia dipecat dari pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi cita-citanya."

Kini Sakura benar-benar yakin kalau **memang **ada yang salah dengan kepala sahabatnya. Ia tahu bagaimana reputasi baik yang dimiliki Namikaze senior dimuka publik, tapi menurutnya itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membiarkan tindakan kekerasan seperti yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura mengaku kalau ia amat sangat terkejut saat menghentikan langkah di ambang pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah beradu tinju dengan sang tuan rumah. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah keadaan Naruto yang sedang terduduk dengan luka dan lebam yang entah kapan ia dapatkan.

"Sasuke..."

Haruno muda itu tidak tahu apakah ia masih berhak melontarkan pertanyaan terkait lelaki Uchiha satu itu, tapi tatapan teduh dan anggukkan yang diberikan Naruto membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan perkataan.

"...sejak kapan dia tahu hal ini?"

Walaupun sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit saat memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dibalik kemeja berlengan panjang yang dikenakan pemuda pirang itu, ia tidak mau menebak ada berapa banyak luka yang ada.

"Sasuke mengetahuinya dari awal kami bertemu. Dia adalah orang yang memaksaku pergi ke rumah sakit satu tahun yang lalu," Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap wajah lawan bicaranya dengan sebuah senyum kecil. "Aku setengah berbohong padamu tentang pertemuan pertama kami."

Sakura ingat kalau ia mendapatkan jawaban _"Tidak sengaja. Aku menabraknya saat keluar dari perpustakaan kota dan dia mengembalikan kartu siswaku yang terjatuh"_ saat ia menanyakan perihal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke tepat setelah Naruto memberitahukan kalau statusnya tidak lagi sendiri.

"Aku terlalu ceroboh saat itu karena tidak segera mengobati lenganku yang lebam karena pukulan tongkat golf. Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrakku saat aku keluar dari perpustakaan dan dia membuatku terjatuh sekaligus menimpaku. Dia menganggap luka yang ada di lenganku adalah akibat dari keteledorannya, itulah kenapa dia langsung menyeretku ke rumah sakit."

"Dan kau langsung memberitahunya kalau ayahmu yang melakukan itu?"

Sakura menggumamkan kata 'maaf' ketika menyadari kalau emosi sudah kembali tertuang di ucapannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa memberitahu Sasuke (yang saat itu adalah orang asing) mengenai hal ini tapi tidak bisa memberitahu dirinya yang sudah dia kenal sejak lama.

"Tsunade memberitahunya," ungkap Naruto yang diikuti dengusan geli. "Dia mengira Sasuke adalah kekasihku yang akhirnya berhasil memaksaku datang ke rumah sakit. Sebelum ini aku selalu mengobati lukaku sendiri, tapi hari itu nyatanya aku memang harus ke rumah sakit. Kau sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku kan? Kalau saja dia tidak membawaku ke tempat itu, aku tidak akan tahu kalau ternyata tulang rusukku juga terkena imbas dari kemarahan ayahku."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu memang benar-benar mengejutkan dan sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan begitu saja olehnya. Pandangan gadis itu kemudian tertuju pada sepasang mata beriris biru yang kini memperlihatkan sorot lembut. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menyadari kenyataan kalau Naruto selalu menunjukkan hal yang sama setiap kali pemuda itu membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya."

Gumaman pelan sang Haruno berhasil membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa. Sebagai seseorang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya, Sakura harusnya lebih mengetahui kebenaran dari pernyataannya tadi dibandingkan orang lain.

"Walaupun hubungan kami berawal dari kepura-puraan di hadapan Tsunade-_san _agar aku bebas dari kewajiban berkunjung ke rumah sakit, pada akhirnya kami benar-benar saling menyukai. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuijinkan melihat keadaan terburukku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuijinkan melihat kesedihanku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuijinkan berdiri di sampingku dan melihat semua hal yang ayahku lakukan," Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. "Dia juga satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah berpaling dan meninggalkanku sendirian saat aku berteriak, memintanya untuk pergi."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**a/n:** okay, I think I change my mind. _Ternyata_ fic _ini tidak bisa saya bagi menjadi dua bagian, jadi masih akan ada bagian selanjutnya. Maaf karena saya sudah salah memperkirakan _*bow*_**  
**


	3. Part 3

**Facade**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"Time engraves our faces with all the tears we have not shed." **_[Natalie Clifford Barney]

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tsunade mengikuti tindakan gadis yang kembali berkunjung ke apartemennya dan tanpa canggung bersandar di sisi pintu dengan pandangan tertuju pada sosok yang untuk sementara waktu menempati kamar tamunya.

"_T-Teme! _Ah! _S-stop it!"_

Erangan yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengoleskan obat luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya berhenti. Tsunade sudah terlalu sering melihat pemandangan ini, tapi dari raut wajah yang diperlihatkan Sakura, ia tahu kalau ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi sang gadis. Naruto memang sangat menjaga kerahasiaan masalah yang ia miliki, jadi sangat wajar jika Sakura tidak pernah melihat hal ini.

Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu terlihat melembutkan pandangan melihat interaksi dua pemuda di depannya. Dari cara Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh untuk meniup luka yang baru ia obati dan genggaman tangan Naruto di kemeja sang Uchiha, ia tahu bagaimana keduanya saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Naruto saat mereka masih di rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta sahabatnya menjauhi orang yang paling dia butuhkan?

Naruto kembali mengerang saat kulitnya terasa dingin dan perih akibat obat yang baru saja dioleskan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa ragu ia menyandarkan dahi di sisi bahu sang kekasih dan menghembuskan napas panjang saat sebelah tangan sang Uchiha mengusap tengkuknya dengna lembut.

"Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak bisa terus tinggal di sini, Naruto."

Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke membeku dan genggaman Naruto yang terlihat semakin erat akibat perkataan Tsunade. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita di sampingnya memang benar, tapi ia tidak menyukai pernyataan yang secara tidak langsung memerintahkan Naruto untuk kembali menemui ayahnya.

"Aku akan pergi," Naruto membuka mata dan menatap wanita yang sudah menjaganya sejak sang ibu meninggal. "Aku akan pergi secepatnya."

Ketenangan yang sempat melingkupi mereka berempat terusik oleh ketukan pintu yang membuat tubuh dua orang yang duduk di atas tempat tidur kembali menegang. Sakura membulatkan mata saat menyadari apa yang ada di kepala kedua pemuda yang masih ia perhatikan.

_"Please don't tell him," _bisik Naruto dengan volume pelan. _"Please don't."_

Dari sudut matanya Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana Tsunade melembutkan pandangan mendengar permohonan yang diajukan pemuda yang ada di pelukan sang Uchiha sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti sang dokter dan menghentikan langkah tepat beberapa langkah sebelum ruang tamu. Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, ia akhirnya mengepalkan tangan dan melangkah menuju sofa tempat tasnya berada.

"_Sensei, _kurasa laporan itu masih harus kita perbaiki. Beberapa data pasien masih belum rapi dan— Oh. _Sumimasen."_

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tolong beritahu aku kalau kau bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu, tentu."

Tsunade menutup pintu dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Wanita berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap sosok yang sudah duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan untuk membuatnya segera pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar yang menunjukkan ketakutan yang sebelumnya berhasil ia sembunyikan. "Kami tidak pernah bertemu dan aku yakin Namikaze-_san _tidak mengenaliku, jadi sepertinya posisiku tetap aman."

Sang dokter mendengus geli dan menepuk puncak kepala sang gadis saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapannya, berterima kasih karena ia sudah diselamatkan dari hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Kalau saja Sakura tidak muncul, Tsunade cukup yakin kalau Minato akan memaksa masuk untuk menggeledah kediamannya—seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tsunade menarik napas lega karena berhasil melindungi pemuda pirang yang masih ada di kamar tamu. Walaupun hanya sementara, setidaknya ia bisa membantu pemuda yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seorang wanita bermarga Uzumaki yang merupakan mantan muridnya di universitas kedokteran.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_"NO!"_

Sakura bangun dalam posisi terduduk dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera berlari menuju ruangan sumber teriakan berasal. Dengan napas yang masih terengah gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka pintu sebelum mengurungkan niat untuk berlari mendekati tempat tidur saat melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu membangunkannya.

Setelah kedatangan Minato ke kediaman Tsunade kemarin, Sakura tanpa ragu mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Tuan dan nyonya Haruno sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto di kediaman mereka, itulah kenapa keduanya langsung setuju saat Sakura meminta ijin agar sahabat pirangnya bisa menginap selama beberapa hari.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menolehkan kepala, menatap ibunya yang terlihat melangkah mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Dengan setenang mungkin ia menutup pintu kamar yang baru saja ia buka sebelum menghentikan langkah sang ibu dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Naruto mimpi buruk, tapi kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar," tuturnya sembari berharap agar sang ibu tidak memperpanjang percakapan mereka.

Anggukkan yang ditunjukkan padanya membuat sang gadis menghembuskan napas lega. Tanpa bicara ia mengikuti langkah sang ibu menuju kamar mereka yang memang bersebelahan.

"Kau tahu apa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura mengangkat pandangan yang sejak tadi terarah ke lantai. Ia menatap wanita yang sudah melahirkannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mereka berkencan," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Dia... tidak terlihat baik untuk Naruto."

Kerutan di dahi siswi _senior high _itu makin terlihat jelas. Sangat tidak biasa bagi sang ibu untuk membicarakan seseorang seperti ini.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku masih ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto, tapi kurasa mereka berdua bukan pasangan yang serasi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memiliki kekasih sedingin pemuda itu."

Kini Sakura sedikit banyak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto ketika seseorang mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai sang Uchiha. Sampai saat ini ia memang masih belum dekat dengan lelaki berambut _raven _itu, tapi dari cara Sasuke menatap Naruto ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu pada si pemuda pirang—dan Sakura tidak begitu senang mendengar penilaian negatif ditujukan kepada lelaki itu. Setelah ia mengetahui apa yang selama ini dilakukan Sasuke untuk melindungi Naruto, ia tidak bisa menahan kekesalan ketika ada yang melemparkan tatapan buruk kepada lelaki itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkah saat ia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia menatap kenop pintu dan mengulaskan senyum, sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan heran yang diberikan sang ibu.

"Naruto tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan setahuku mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Kita tidak berhak merusak kebahagiaannya kan?"

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

"Dia tidak terlihat baik."

Sakura melepaskan tawa kecil ketika pernyataannya direspon dengan tatapan terkejut dan sentakan tubuh karena terkejut. Ia sudah menduga kalau dua hal itu akan ditunjukkan Sasuke ketika ia memulai percakapan, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau hal tadi akan terlihat menggelikan karena Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan emosi.

Gumaman yang diberikan sang Uchiha membuat Sakura menyimpulkan kalau lelaki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto dari teras rumah. Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk beberapa jengkal dari lelaki yang selama ini ia hindari dan kembali memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang duduk di samping kolam ikan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang baik untuk meminta maaf padamu selain mengatakannya secara langsung dan jelas seperti ini. Uchiha-_san, hontou ni gomenasai."_

Sakura mempertahankan posisinya yang sedang membungkuk rendah sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar gumaman 'Hn' dari sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang memberikan penilaian buruk—"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal itu," sang gadis memotong dengan cepat. "Sikapmu mungkin memang dingin dan kau mungkin memang terlihat acuh, tapi kau tidak seperti itu. Naruto tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada orang yang seperti itu."

Walaupun sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat kerlip senang berdansa di sepasang mata beriris oniks yang kini tak lagi tertuju ke arahnya. Kepalan tangan yang sejak tadi ada di sisi-sisi tubuh lelaki berkulit pucat itu pun sudah terbuka, sementara kekakuan yang bergelayut di bahunya kini tak lagi terlihat.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyadari semua tanda sederhana ini sejak dulu? Kenapa ia baru bisa melihat sifat dan sikap asli lelaki ini sekarang? Sang Haruno menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat karena menyadari kalau semua perkataan yang ia lontarkan kepada Naruto mengenai Uchiha satu ini amat sangat jauh dari fakta yang ada. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Naruto enggan mengakui statusnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Dia tidak akan terlihat lebih baik sebelum benar-benar terlepas dari jangkauan ayahnya," Sasuke melanjutkan percakapan dengan membalas ucapan pertama lawan bicaranya. "Dia harus bisa melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu untuk bisa kembali seperti Uzumako Naruto yang dulu, walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebelum semua ini terjadi."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan mengulaskan senyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang duduk dengan kepala mendongak dan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kurasa tidak banyak perbedaan yang dia tunjukkan sebelum dan sesudah hal itu terjadi. Selain luka dan lebam yang ada di tubuhnya, sikap dan sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetap Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, pekerja keras dan sabar."

Helaan napas yang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali memfokuskan perhatian padanya.

"Dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus merasa lega atau marah dengan kemampuannya itu."

Benar. Uzumaki Naruto memang terlalu pandai membuat orang lain tidak menyadari kesulitan yang ia miliki. Uzumaki Naruto memang terlalu pandai menjaga perasaannya sendiri—tapi pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak pandai menyadari rasa sakit yang dirasakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya karena hal itu.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi seseorang yang mandiri, tapi menyadari kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan orang lain juga bukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Tsunade dan Naruto ketika di rumah sakit satu bulan yang lalu," Sakura menata kesepuluh jarinya yang ada di atas pangkuan. "Dia tahu adalah orang yang paling penting untuk Naruto, tapi kenapa dia memintanya untuk menjauhimu?"

"Ah." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menatap langit biru yang terpampang jelas di atas kepala mereka. "Aku memintanya untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar mengakhiri hubungan kami."

Jawaban yang diutarakan dengan nada amat sangat tenang itu sama sekali tidak diperkirakan sang Haruno. Tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya yang sedang ia lontarkan kepada lawan bicaranya tidak mendapatkan balasan dari sepasang mata beriris oniks yang kini sudah mulai terbiasa ia pandang.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kalian? Setelah semua hal yang terjadi? Kau tahu kan kalau kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar?"

"Mendengarmu mengatakan hal bernada serupa dengan sebuah dukungan mengenai hubungan kami benar-benar terasa asing," papar adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sembari melepaskan tawa pendek. "Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selama dia tidak menolak semua kenyataan mengenai keadaan mental lelaki itu. Membuatnya menyadari hal itu benar-benar tidak mudah."

"Mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi... tapi... Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada di sampingnya, _niisan?"_

Senyum pahit yang disunggingkan lawan bicaranya berhasil membuat Sakura meremas ujung gaun bermotif _floral _yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Keberadaanku di sampingnya hanya akan membuat posisinya semakin sulit," Sasuke menolehkan kepala dengan sengaja karena ia tidak mau membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris biru dari pemuda yang baru saja membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar namaku dijadikan alasan lelaki itu untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh."

_ "Aku hanya akan melukaimu, Naruto."_

Akhirnya Sakura paham apa maksud dari perkataan yang juga tidak sengaja ia dengar di kamar rawat saat itu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang melukai sahabat pirangnya, tapi ia adalah objek yang dijadikan sebagai alasan untuk melukai pemuda itu karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto pasti menolak untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka.

"Jika dia terus memilih untuk terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini, hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengakhiri semuanya."

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Kadang seseorang memang harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan terburuk sebelum menyadari situasi apa yang sedang mereka jalani—dan hal ini nyatanya berlaku bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tenang itu membuat sang pemuda memejamkan mata. Siswa Konoha High itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau kedatangannya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri akan berujung pada hal semacam ini. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa merasakan semua rasa sakit akibat tamparan, pukulan dan tendangan dari sang ayah, itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah lagi menangis setelah satu bulan merasakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Tapi nampaknya melihat orang lain terluka karena dirinya membuat emosinya kembali melemah.

"Hei, _Dobe, _kau harus berhenti menangis atau kepalamu akan sakit semalaman."

Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Ia juga tidak melakukan apapun saat lelaki itu menuntunnya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur yang mereka tempati selama tiga hari terakhir. Putra Uzumaki Kushina itu tidak bisa menahan isakan saat kedua lengan sang Uchiha melingkar di tubuhnya dan sebuah senandung lembut diperdengarkan ke telinganya.

Sakura meremas bagian dada dari baju hangat yang sedang ia kenakan. Dengan sebuah gerakan kepala ia meminta wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya putri dari pemilik kediaman itu setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku tidak melihat kejadiannya langsung. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemenku sore tadi dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih parah daripada itu," Tsunade menghela napas panjang. "Dari yang kudengar, Minato mengirimkan orang suruhannya untuk memberikan peringatan kepada Sasuke agar 'mengembalikan' Naruto."

Sakura harus bersyukur karena kemarin malam sang ayah mendapatkan panggilan untuk kunjungan kerja di luar kota dan pagi tadi kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi meninggalkan kota. Setelah pernyataan yang dilemparkan sang ibu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu jika melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura sembari menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak mau Naruto kembali ke rumah itu lagi."

Tsunade menyetujui ucapan terakhir gadis di sebelahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sejak awal semua keputusan ada di tangan Naruto, dan walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa untuk menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu, sampai sekarang pemikirannya mengenai sang Namikaze senior masih belum juga berubah. Naruto terlalu menyayangi sang ayah sampai-sampai dia tidak lagi keberatan untuk terus dijadikan tempat pelampiasan emosi lelaki itu.

"Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana. Bukan rencana terbaik, tapi cukup bagus untuk dilaksanakan."

"Rencana?"

"Hm," Tsunade mengangguk. "Ah, apa kau keberatan kalau aku menginap malam ini, Sakura? Aku harus mengawasi suhu tubuh Sasuke kalau-kalau berubah terlalu tinggi karena semua luka dan lebam yang dia dapatkan."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di kamar yang sama, kamar tamu yang sebelumnya kusiapkan masih bersih sampai sekarang."

"Baguslah. Besok aku akan mengirimkan semua obat yang harus dia konsumsi sepulang dari rumah sakit. Kurasa sebaiknya kita istirahat, ini sudah cukup larut."

"Tentu. Um, dokter?"

Tsunade menundukkan kepala untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti membantu Sasuke membuat Naruto menyudahi hubungan mereka. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku tidak yakin Naruto bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa Sasuke di sisinya."

Tsunade melepaskan tawa pendek. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari kalau apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar dan tidak ada satu pun alasan yang bisa ia utarakan untuk menolak permintaan tersirat sang gadis—dan itu membuatnya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan menarik napas lega ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengejutkannya.

"Kau sendiri, _niisan? _Kenapa masih bangun? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam," balas sang gadis sembari mematikan kompor dan menuangkan susu yang tadi ia hangatkan ke dalam dua cangkir. Beruntung ia selalu membuat takaran untuk dua gelas.

Tanpa bicara ia mengajak lelaki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu duduk di meja makan, tak lupa meletakkan satu cangkir yang ada di tangannya di atas meja tepat di depan sang Uchiha.

"Uh. Pasti sangat sakit."

Komentar acak yang ditujukan Sakura dan tunjukkan canggung dari jari telunjuk yang tertuju ke tubuh bagian atasnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Ini bukan yang pertama tapi kurasa rasa sakitnya tetap sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura sudah menduganya. Mengingat bagaimana respon negatif yang ia dengar dari banyak orang mengenai hubungan mereka dari Minato, bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau lelaki itu 'menyerang' Sasuke.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya terkejut, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

_Mustahil._ Setelah melihat reaksi Naruto, mustahil baginya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda pirang itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya ketika Naruto terluka dengan baik, teman sekelasnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukanmu?"

Sasuke meneguk sedikit minuman yang diberikan padanya sebelum melemparkan tatapan ke arah jendela yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bersembunyi, jadi rasanya tidak tepat kalau kau berkata bahwa mereka menemukanku," ungkapnya tenang. "Mereka menjemputku di depan kantor dan memojokkanku _basement. _Kau bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika membayangkan bagaimana besarnya rasa takut yang ia miliki jika hal serupa menimpa dirinya. Sasuke memang seorang lelaki, tapi itu tidak berarti kalau dia tidak memiliki rasa takut. Putra keluarga Uchiha itu pasti merasakannya dan dia amat sangat pandai menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa menjanjikan satu hal untukku?"

Nada bicara dan keengganan sang lawan bicara untuk membalas tatapannya membuat perut Sakura bergejolak tidak nyaman.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku yakin sekarang lelaki itu sudah tahu kalau kami berada di sini. Dia tidak mungkin menjemput Naruto karena dia harus tetap menjaga _image-_nya dengan tidak membuat keributan di depan publik, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak bisa mengirimkan orang-orang suruhannya untuk menculik bocah pirang itu ketika dia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari rumahmu."

Sakura secara tidak sadar mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya di cangkir yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku tahu ini tidak bisa dilakukan selamanya, tapi kuharap kau bisa menahannya sedikit lama di sini. Melihat bagaimana respon kedua orang tuamu tempo hari, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka tidak akan keberatan."

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan keberatan. Selama ia bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, Sakura yakin kedua Haruno senior itu tidak akan keberatan sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke memintanya untuk menahan Naruto?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, _niisan?"_

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan nada yang jauh dari kata stabil, berkebalikan dengan keinginan sang penutur.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya, maka aku yang akan pergi."

Kedua mata beriris hijau milik sang Haruno melebar terkejut. Ia memang sudah mendengar pernyataan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Sasuke menanamkan niat dari ucapannya itu. matanya semakin melebar —kalau hal itu masih bisa terjadi— ketika sentakan napas terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Menyadari kalau Naruto mendengar hal yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Sasuke adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sakura ketahui, tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

_"You what?"_

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan dari sang sahabat kepada lelaki yang masih duduk di seberang meja. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang mata beriris oniks milik Sasuke mengarah lurus untuk membalas tatapan si pemuda pirang.

_"I'll leave you."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Review Reply:**_

**Aristy: **_gomeeenn, _saya baru meng-_update fic _ini *_bow_* Semoga bisa bersabar menunggu _chapter _selanjutnya juga ^^

**v3treas namikaze uchiha: **berhubung PM v3 di-disable, saya balas _review-_nya di sini ya! Err, kayaknya kebanyakan _fic _buatan saya memang membingungkan di bagian awal, haha ^^" Semoga masih bisa bersabar menunggu _fic _ini~

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **So... what's up? _Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa menemukan waktu dan _mood _untuk kembali ke FFN (walaupun saya tidak yakin bisa aktif secara rutin). Uh, saya tidak yakin apa masih ada yang menunggu, tapi saya akan tetap meng-_update fic_ ini dan saya lagi-lagi salah memprediksi panjang dari _fic _ini, haha. _So, yeah. See you, then! _^^


End file.
